Real, Unreal
by Kuroify
Summary: "Taehyung-ah, kau tidak bisa memaksakan orang lain untuk ikut jatuh cinta." [BTS VJin aka TaeJin]


Bangtan Boys [BTS] © Big Hit Entertainment

 **Real, Unreal**

— **K** u **r** o **i** f **y**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua ini mungkin dikarenakan ia telah menghabiskan waktu bersama Bangtan terlalu lama; dengan Namjoon dan pribadi romantis yang disembunyikan, Yoongi dan keahliannya dalam memerhatikan tanpa banyak bicara, Hoseok dan sifatnya yang mudah mengutarakan perasaan, Jimin dan pribadi lembut penuh kasih sayang, ditambah Jungkook dan rasa mengutamakan perasaan orang lain di atas segalanya. Taehyung tak benar-benar mengerti, ia hanya membuat alasan demi pembenaran diri.

Bangtan selalu berotasi layaknya Bumi, yang berbeda adalah mereka memiliki Seokjin sebagai porosnya.

Ketika Jimin menyadari apa yang belum ia sadari, teman seumurannya itu berkata, "Jangan, Tae," suaranya terdengar lembut namun waspada, menyebabkan entah mengapa Taehyung tak menyukainya. "Seokjin- _hyung_ adalah pusat gravitasi bagi kita semua."

 _Lalu?_ Ia menahan pertanyaan itu karena bagaimanapun, Jimin pasti akan melanjutkan.

"Menarik kita semua adalah tugasnya, terus berada dalam jangkauan—" Ada bunyi televisi yang menyala, detik jarum jam, dan suara hatinya yang _runtuh_ menolak kenyataan. "—tapi tidak untuk benar-benar digenggam erat."

Jimin menepuk pundak sahabatnya ringan. "Apa yang kau rasakan itu tidaklah nyata."

 _Tidak nyata_. Taehyung ingin bertanya bagaimana Jimin mengetahui sesuatu yang bahkan tak ia sadari atau bagaimana temannya itu tahu yang mana yang nyata dan yang tidak. _Tidak nyata_. Taehyung menerka Jimin mengatakannya karena ia pernah merasakan hal yang sama lalu tersadar suatu hari (bukan berarti ia berharap hal ini benar terjadi) dan kini berusaha mencegahnya mengalami hal serupa. _Tidak nyata_.

Taehyung tak menyukainya, namun mungkin semua akan menjadi lebih baik jika apa yang Jimin katakan adalah kebenaran.

 _Apa yang kau rasakan itu tidaklah nyata, Kim Taehyung._

 **.**

 **.**

Masalahnya, jika Seokjin adalah pusat gravitasi, bagaimana cara menghindari gravitasi dan di atas semua itu, _pusatnya_?

Seokjin lebih dari apa yang orang-orang katakan. Ia lebih dari sebuah visual karena tak ada visual _boyband_ manapun yang menjadi _trending topic_ hanya dikarenakan keluar dari mobil atau mengecat rambut menjadi pirang. Ia lebih dari seorang vokalis tak dianggap; pujian akan suaranya dari tiap lagu solonya dapat ditemukan di mana saja. Ia lebih dari member tertua karena selain berperan sebagai kakak, Seokjin dapat memainkan peran teman tanpa celah.

Dengan itu semua, bagaimana Jimin berharap ia dapat menjaga jarak aman—berada dalam jangkauan namun tak membiarkan diri digenggam erat? Atau, bagaimana caranya mereka semua bertahan sejauh ini, bagaimana cara ia bertahan bertahun-tahun tanpa petunjuk apapun?

"Lihat dirimu," Seokjin tersenyum dan _oh Tuhan_ , Taehyung melakukan kesalahan karena tak mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku tidak benar-benar menyadarinya hingga saat ini, tapi Taehyung- _ah_ ," suaranya terdengar merdu, menenangkan, hangat. Taehyung ingin merekam suara Seokjin ketika menyebut namanya dan mengulangnya setiap malam hingga terlelap. "Kau tumbuh dengan baik."

Di balik panggung yang minim cahaya, Taehyung dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia menampilkan cengiran lebar, "Berkatmu, _Hyung_ ," membalas sepenuh hati, tanpa keraguan maupun dusta. Ia tumbuh dengan menatap punggung para member Bangtan, berjalan di jalur yang sama, tetapi Seokjin selalu selangkah di belakang karena ingin memastikan bahwa dirinya berada di sana tiap salah satu dari mereka tersandung atau berbelok ke arah yang salah.

Seokjin tertawa, tidak membenarkan maupun menyalahkan. Ia _menyetujui_ , karena baginya itu adalah sebuah peran, tugas, atau kewajiban. Bukan tugas dengan embel-embel terpaksa, namun lebih ke arah _karena aku menginginkannya_. Taehyung sedikit tersentak dengan pemikiran itu, _tidak benar_ , tak seharusnya seperti itu, lalu mengabaikannya.

Ketika konser telah usai, perjalanan pulang yang terasa begitu lama akhirnya sampai pada tujuan, Taehyung memerhatikan rekan satu grupnya berpencar masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Seokjin langsung melesat ke dapur, lalu ia mengikutinya dalam diam—memerhatikan gerakan Seokjin ketika membuka pintu kulkas, mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin, bagaimana ia sempat kesulitan untuk membukanya, kemudian meneguknya cepat.

" _Hyung_ ," suaranya yang berat bukanlah sebuah alasan di balik lompatan kecil yang Seokjin lakukan karena sesungguhnya, pemilik helai cokelat itu sangatlah mudah dikejutkan. Ia dapat melihat Seokjin bergumam singkat, menghabiskan minumannya lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Hal-hal kecil yang entah sejak kapan menjadi sesuatu yang terus-menerus Taehyung jadikan sebagai pusat perhatian.

"Kemarilah," yang lebih tua meminta lembut. Taehyung menurut dan bertanya pada diri sendiri apakah ia pernah menolak permintaan Seokjin sebelumnya. Dua langkah di antara mereka terasa begitu mendebarkan baginya namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena Seokjin menghapusnya dengan memberikan sebuah pelukan tanpa celah. "Aku benar-benar lelah," ia mengeluh melalui sebuah bisikan.

Merasa lelah bukanlah informasi baru. Taehyung ingin mengatakan bahwa terakhir kali Seokjin mengeluh bahwa ia merasa lelah, Taehyung menemukannya menangis seorang diri di ruangan yang bertajuk sama. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pilihan di antara bergeming menjadi patung atau membalas pelukan sang _hyung_ ketika Seokjin kembali bersuara, "Kau hangat, Taehyung _ie_ ," diikuti dengan desahan pelan, membiarkan suhu tubuh Taehyung membantunya menghadapi dinginnya malam. "Dan tinggimu sudah menyamaiku," tambahnya dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

Pelukan ini berlebihan untuknya, tapi Taehyung takkan menukar apapun untuk pelukan yang sama. _Persetan dengan Jimin dan tidaklah nyata._ Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, melingkarkannya pada pinggang Seokjin dan menyamankan dagunya di atas pundak si pemilik iris _hazel_. "Ini benar-benar nyaman, _Hyung_ ," sepasang matanya dipejamkan dengan sengaja. "Kapan terakhir kali kau memelukku dengan benar seperti ini? Saat aku dan Jimin lulus dari SMA?"

Tawa Seokjin terdengar bagai nyanyian tidur—begitu menyenangkan, mengingatkan akan rumah, dan menimbulkan rasa egois akan tak ingin berbagi dengan siapapun juga. Taehyung menikmati tiap detiknya, khawatir Seokjin akan segera melepaskan diri namun hal itu tidak terjadi hingga beberapa menit kemudian.

Ia tak membiarkan Seokjin melepaskan diri, tentu saja. Taehyung menahan Seokjin yang menanggapinya dengan tawa untuk ke sekian kali, kembali melingkarkan tangannya pada Taehyung yang dengan tak kentara bergetar ketika bersuara, " _Hyung_ ," persetan dengan tidak untuk digenggam erat. "Aku mencintaimu."

Ia tak dapat melihatnya, namun entah bagaimana tahu bahwa Seokjin sedang tersenyum. Seokjin menepuk pelan punggungnya, berirama, dan di tepukan ke tujuhbelas (Taehyung menghitungnya dengan jantung berdebar) membalas, "Aku juga, Taehyung- _ah_. Tentu aku juga mencintaimu," dengan suaranya yang begitu Taehyung sukai, tapi kali ini membuatnya merasa sakit.

 _Bukan_ , ia berteriak dalam hati. _Bukan cinta yang itu_.

"Kau adalah _dongsaeng_ favoritku. Setelah Jungkook, tentu saja."

Taehyung menahan napas, bergumam tanpa suara, _tidak, Hyung_. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya, kembali mendengar tawa Seokjin yang berhasil menenangkannya terlepas dari debaran yang menyiksa. _Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi dongsaeng favoritmu._ Ia merasa sesak, sulit untuk bernapas. _Aku ingin menjadi lelaki favoritmu._

Pusat gravitasi, berada dalam jangkauan, genggaman erat. Tidak nyata.

Membohongi diri, tidak masalah. _Suatu saat Seokjin-hyung akan mengerti_. Lain hari, di lain waktu.

"Mmm," Taehyung menelan pahit kenyataan, mengabaikan kalimat Jimin yang terus berulang di telinganya. "Aku mencintaimu, _Hyung_."

Yang ia rasakan adalah nyata, kini ia mengetahuinya.

 **.**

Menjadi yang paling tua berartikan menjadi yang paling kuat. Orang-orang sering salah mengartikannya seperti bagaimana lelaki tidak boleh menangis karena menangis hanyalah untuk anak kecil dan perempuan, atau bagaimana menjadi lebih muda berartikan lebih tidak tahu apa-apa. Salah.

Tiga tahun lebih tua dari Taehyung tidak menyebabkan Seokjin tampak jauh lebih kuat dan dewasa. Sedikit lebih berwibawa dan bijak (Namjoon masih jauh lebih bijak) namun mengeluh lebih banyak daripada Jungkook dan terkadang tak bisa melakukan hal sepele tanpa bantuan. Seokjin kadang bertingkah kekanakkan, membiarkan _maknae-line_ bercanda dengannya seolah mereka seumuran, tapi mengurus segala sesuatu dengan tenang (kali ini Namjoon kalah).

Bagi Taehyung, mengagumi Seokjin adalah sebuah hal yang wajar dilakukan. _Hyung_ tertua mereka tak mengagungi formalitas _toh_ tetap bertanggungjawab dengan perannya, berusaha lebih keras dari siapapun karena merasa tahu diri bahwa ia tertinggal di banyak hal, selalu tersenyum dan menyemangati seolah ia tak memiliki masalah.

Awalnya, Taehyung pikir Seokjin memang terlahir seperti itu—menikmati hidup apa adanya, menganggap masalah ada untuk diatasi dan bukan sebagai penghalang. Ia tidak cukup dewasa untuk menyadari bahwa terkadang, lingkungan lah yang menyebabkanmu terbiasa. Lingkungan dan situasi memaksamu menjadi sosok yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dan kau hanya perlu menyesuaikan diri jika ingin menghadapinya.

Di suatu malam pada tahun 2015, Seokjin menangis di dapur seorang diri dan Taehyung menemukannya. _Hyung_ yang ia pikir baik-baik saja terlihat begitu hancur dan Taehyung dapat merasakan sesuatu di dalam dadanya diremas hingga remuk, rusak, dan _remuk_. Seokjin duduk memeluk kedua kakinya, menangis seolah ia tak lagi sanggup menghadapi dunia. Giginya bergemeletuk demi usahanya menahan suara terdengar ke seluruh penjuru _dorm_ dan membangunkan semuanya.

Taehyung, seperti Taehyung yang sekarang, hanya dapat memanggil, " _Hyung_ ," seolah panggilan itu mengembalikan tiap potongan pada tempat seharusnya dengan sendirinya. Seokjin tak meyadari kehadirannya, membuat Taehyung dengan gemetar menyeret kakinya untuk mendekat, _takut_ , tak tahu harus melakukan apa. " _Hyungie_."

Menengadah, Seokjin terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya dengan senyuman di saat air matanya terus berderai tanpa dapat dicegah. Hal itu menyakiti Taehyung lebih dan lebih, membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk berjongkok dan menarik Seokjin ke dalam sebuah rengkuhan yang bergetar hebat—takut, sedih, bingung.

" _Hyung_ , Soekjin- _hyung_ ," Taehyung pikir, umur adalah suatu hal yang penuh tipu daya. Seokjin tiga tahun lebih tua, tapi di sini ia sekarang; merengkuh Seokjin dan _menggumamkan tidak apa-apa, aku ada di sini_ , seraya mengelus surai hitamnya ragu dan hati-hati. Seokjin menangis lebih keras dan Taehyung ingin ikut menangis jika saja tidak ingat bahwa ia tiga tahun lebih muda dan sedang memerankan sosok yang lebih dewasa dan dapat diandalkan, dapat dijadikan tempat bersandar bahkan bagi Seokjin yang bertitel member paling tua.

Setengah jam setelahnya, Seokjin berhenti menangis meski tetap bertumpu pada Taehyung yang tak berani bergerak, dengan serak berkata, "Jangan beritahu siapapun, Tae," suara itu terdengar lelah, putus asa. Taehyung merasa dadanya tengah ditikam oleh beberapa pisau bergantian. "Berjanjilah, kumohon."

Maka Taehyung mengangguk, menganggap ini adalah rahasia kecil di antara mereka. Ia merasa sedih, kecewa karena Seokjin selalu menampilkan yang terbaik, menunjukkan sisi paling positif pada dirinya namun tak mau membagi sisi lemahnya seolah itu adalah hal yang tidaklah lumrah. Di lain pihak, Taehyung merasa setitik rasa antusias karena kini mereka memiliki suatu hal untuk disimpan bersama, hanya berdua.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Seokjin tertidur, masih bertumpu pada Taehyung yang merengkuhnya penuh, seolah ingin melindunginya dari ribuan panah yang akan menyerbu. Semua bermula pada hari itu—detak jantung yang sedikit lebih cepat, rasa kagum, perhatian yang tak seharusnya ada, perlakuan menonjol, dan semua hal yang ke depannya terus berkembang pesat.

Malam itu, Taehyung membiarkan Seokjin tertidur dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai tumpuan, lalu mengangkat sang _hyung_ ke dalam kamar dengan usaha besar. Seokjin tidak terbangun, dan Taehyung yang menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama berbaring di sebelah Seokjin, memandangi wajah sembab yang lebih tua, berakhir tertidur di kasur yang sama.

Hal itu berkelanjutan, karena setelahnya Seokjin kerap menemukan Taehyung menyelinap ke tempat tidurnya, membuat tempat tidur yang memang kecil terasa jauh lebih sempit, tapi _toh_ ia tak pernah menyuarakan keluhan pada yang bersangkutan.

 **.**

"Kau tidak—"

Jimin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena, apa gunanya? Taehyung tak tampak seperti ia mendengarkan, tidak ketika sepasang matanya sibuk mengawasi musuh di layar kaca. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga ia berhasil menghabiskan musuh di satu tempat hanya untuk terbunuh di tempat lainnya. Ironis.

Bangtan adalah sebuah grup dan layaknya grup pada umumnya, mereka memiliki seorang _leader_ dan seorang member yang bertugas membantu merangkul mereka semua. Seokjin mendapatkan dan memainkan peran itu dengan baik, terlalu baik karena ia dilahirkan dengan sifat yang sangat sesuai. Pribadi yang selalu berhasil membuat orang lain menghargainya, menyukainya, dengan suka rela mengikuti kemauannya.

Seperti yang Jimin katakan, berada dalam jangkauan adalah sebuah hal natural; hukum alam. Lebih dari itu?

"Jimin _ie_ ," Taehyung terdengar lemah, melemparkan pandangan memohon yang sulit untuk ditolak. "Berhenti menceramahiku."

Bukan berarti Jimin tidak berusaha memahami posisi Taehyung. Mereka semua merasakan hal yang sama, bertahan dari tarikan gaya gravitasi adalah hal yang sulit (jika bukan mustahil) dilakukan. Tapi Seokjin bukanlah gravitasi secara literal, banyak hal yang dapat dilakukan untuk menahan diri jika memang ingin melakukannya.

"Kau melakukan sesuatu," Jimin menghela napas, memerhatikan Taehyung yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, duduk di atas lantai dengan sepasang mata yang memandang kosong _stick_ di tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa, tapi sesuatu mengganggumu."

Taehyung tidak sedang ingin membahasnya. Ia juga tahu bahwa Jimin takkan memberikan respon positif sesuai keinginannya karena ini, sesuatu yang ia rasakan, tidaklah nyata bagi sang Park. "Sayangnya ini nyata, Jimin- _ah_."

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Jimin bertanya, "Darimana kau tahu?"

Suara seruan Seokjin yang tengah bercanda dengan Jungkook di dalam kamar si _maknae_ terdengar, mengundang satu senyum di bibir Taehyung. Sebuah senyuman yang tak memiliki arti, namun suara Seokjin memang selalu memengaruhinya seperti hal magis.

"Aku hanya tahu."

Park Jimin menggerutu tak percaya.

 **.**

Napas teratur, dada naik-turun, paha sebagai pengganjal kepala.

Menikmati situasi ini, Taehyung meraih surai Seokjin, mengelusnya—tidak selembut dahulu di awal debut akibat berulang kali mengganti warna rambut, tapi masih menimbulkan frasa unik yang menghibur. Wajah Seokjin ketika tidur amatlah tenang, seperti bayi (besar) yang tengah menikmati mimpi indahnya.

Pukul satu dan Taehyung masih tidak tega untuk membangunkan, masih rela dan akan dengan senang hati membiarkan waktu tidur malamnya terbuang sia-sia. Seokjin tertidur dengan pahanya sebagai bantal, membuatnya merasa pegal dan bahagia di saat bersamaan. Kebahagiaan sederhana yang didapatkan hanya dengan memandangi wajah seseorang yang tengah terlelap.

Seokjin adalah tipe yang mudah terbangun, namun tidak ketika ia menghabiskan tiga hari tanpa memejamkan mata. Taehyung mengetahui hal itu dan karenanya, mengelus surai sang _hyung_ sekali lagi sebelum menyingkirkan diri, kemudian mengangkat Seokjin masuk ke dalam kamar yang dua _hyung_ tertua tempati.

Taehyung menimbang sejenak, mengangkat bahu ringan sebelum ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Seokjin, mendesah senang karena hanya Tuhan yang tahu sudah berapa lama ia tak melakukan hal ini. Ketika mereka pindah _dorm_ , ia kehilangan alasan untuk menyelinap ke kasur Seokjin (sekarang mereka memiliki kasur sendiri, kamar yang cukup luas untuk dua orang berbagi).

Menatap Seokjin yang baru saja mengubah posisi, menghadap ke arahnya dengan wajah berjarak sejengkal dari wajahnya, Taehyung menahan napas. Ia berada sedekat ini dengan Seokjin, dengan seseorang yang memenuhi pikirannya tiap ia sibuk maupun memiliki waktu luang. _Terlalu dekat_.

Sekali lagi, Taehyung meraih surai Seokjin untuk mengelusnya lembut, menuangkan perasaannya, menyentuh wajah terlampau tampan yang ingin ia akui sebagai miliknya seorang.

Tepat sebelum alam mimpi menjemputnya, Taehyung mengingat perkataan Seokjin tentang ia telah tumbuh dengan baik dan menyadari bahwa kini mengangkat Seokjin tak membutuhkan usaha besar sama sekali.

 **.**

Pada awal Januari ketika akhirnya mereka memiliki satu hari untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai teman, para lelaki di umur legal yang hanya ingin bermain dan menghabiskan waktu percuma, mereka memilih satu restoran yang menyediakan _barbeque_ dan soju—restoran yang sama seperti yang beberapa kali mereka kunjungi semasa _trainee_.

Udara di musim dingin tak pernah bersahabat, terutama di malam hari. Taehyung baru menghabiskan botol keduanya demi menghangatkan diri, merasa sedikit pusing karena ia tak pernah menjadi pemilik gelar toleransi alkohol terbaik. Ia mengambil dua potong daging yang sudah matang, memakannya dengan harapan rasa pahit di lidahnya akan segera tergantikan.

Ruangan yang mereka tempati sangatlah ramai dan diselimuti keakraban yang kental. Taehyung selalu menyukai saat-saat di mana mereka dapat bersantai seperti sekarang, lari dari sorotan kamera dan seutuhnya menyandang nama Kim Taehyung, bukan V dari Bangtan Sonyeondan. Ia tertawa lepas, terutama ketika Hoseok tumbang akibat alkohol mengalahkannya telak.

Berdasarkan urutan, ia lah yang akan mengikuti jejak Hoseok selanjutnya. Taehyung sedang menimbang untuk mengambil botol selanjutnya dan membiarkan dirinya lepas kendali lalu kehilangan kesadaran atau tetap sadar dan menjadi salah satu yang memampah member lain nantinya. Yoongi dan Seokjin, pasangan _roommate_ itu pasti akan menjadi salah dua yang tetap sadar.

Ah, Seokjin? Taehyung menegak minumannya cepat ketika nama sang _hyung_ mampir di benaknya. Ia tak dapat melihat Seokjin di manapun, membuatnya penasaran dan dengan badan yang terasa ringan, menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Namjoon bertanya apakah ia membutuhkan bantuan yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan.

Setelah keluar dari luar ruangan, lalu restoran, Taehyung menemukan Seokjin terduduk dengan jaket tebalnya. Ia berusaha untuk berjalan lurus, menepuk pundak yang lebih tua sebelum ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Seokjin tersenyum kecil, tahu bahwa member nomor dua termuda Bangtan itu setengah mabuk.

"Kenapa melarikan diri, _Hyung_?" Nada Taehyung terdengar jenaka, menyebabkan Seokjin menahan tawa. Taehyung yang tak terima memilih untuk merengut, menggerutu tentang faktor umur yang menyebabkan toleransi alkohol mereka begitu berbeda.

"Aku butuh udara segar," itu bukanlah sebuah kebohongan, namun bukan kejujuran sepenuhnya. Seokjin memerhatikan Taehyung yang menunduk memandangi sepatunya, berada di dunianya sendiri dan memilih untuk tak mengganggu. Tangannya bergerak otomatis, menepuk kepala Taehyung dua kali sebelum tersenyum ramah ketika Taehyung menolehkan kepala.

Taehyung tak langsung mengalihkan pandangan ketika Seokjin kembali menatap lurus ke depan, fokus pada halaman restoran yang dipenuhi salju dengan sebuah senyuman samar. Ia menyukai ini—keheningan di mana hanya ada Seokjin dan dirinya, duduk bersebelahan tanpa merasa canggung, debaran menyenangkan, dan saat di mana ia dapat mengagumi wajah Seokjin tanpa penghalang.

Seokjin selalu tampak menawan, tapi saat ini ia tampak luar biasa. Kulit putih yang merona akibat dinginnya udara, bibir penuh yang merah, senyuman hangat. Taehyung tak dapat mengharapkan pemandangan yang lebih indah karena apa yang kini berada di sisinya merupakan karya terbaik sepanjang masa.

" _Hyungie_ ," mungkin satu usaha lain takkan menjadi masalah. Mungkin saat ini merupakan saat yang tepat untuk mencoba mengatakannya. Mungkin kali ini Seokjin akan menangkap maksudnya. Mungkin percobaan kedua akan lebih baik dari yang pertama.

Menolehkan kepala, Seokjin dengan ceria bergumam, "Mm?"

Keantusiasan itu tidak Taehyung duga sebelumnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan pandangannya sesekali memburam, _alkohol sialan_. Kata-kata yang ingin keluar dari mulutnya mendesak begitu hebat, membuatnya menyumpahi semua keraguan yang ada dalam dirinya. _Pengecut_.

"Aku mencintaimu, Seokjin- _hyung_ ," pernyataan itu dengan lancar memenuhi indra pendengarannya, konyol namun melegakan. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa berat pada pundak Seokjin, terasa nyaman dan tentunya aman. Seolah ia dapat mengutarakan semuanya di sini, sekarang juga, melepaskan seluruh perasaan yang ada di dalam hatinya.

 _Belum_ , ia mengingatkan diri sendiri. _Belum saatnya_.

"Tentu kau harus mencintaiku, Taehyung _ie_ ," suara Seokjin terdengar begitu manis dan Taehyung mengangguk menyetujui. Setidaknya Seokjin tak lagi menyebut kata _dongsaeng_ favorit setelahnya (karena Taehyung muak dengan batas _hyung-dongsaeng_ di antara mereka). Setidaknya Seokjin tak tertawa seolah pernyataannya adalah milik anak sekolah dasar pada kakaknya.

Tetap sebuah penolakan akibat keluguan, ketidakpekaan akan kondisi sekitar. Taehyung pikir penolakan kedua yang ia terima takkan terasa sesakit yang pertama. Yang kedua akan terasa sakit, namun lebih baik karena ia telah mengalami sebelumnya. Ternyata tidak.

Sepasang matanya terasa panas meski udara seolah ingin membekukan tulang. _Kau tidak mengerti, Hyung_ , ia ingin berteriak di depan wajah Seokjin agar sang pemilik surai cokelat mengerti bahwa Taehyung mencintainya. Cinta seperti apa yang Romeo dan Juliet mungkin rasakan. Cinta yang menyebabkan ayah dan ibunya menikah. Cinta yang berartikan _aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?_

Tersenyum sedih, ia memejamkan mata dan sekali lagi menyatakan, "Aku ingin selalu berada di sisimu."

Tapi Taehyung tak dapat mendengar suaranya. Mungkin ia mengatakannya bersamaan dengan hilangnya kesadarannya, atau mungkin ia bermimpi mengatakannya namun tak pernah benar-benar mengatakannya. Yang manapun itu, keduanya sama-sama menyedihkan karena menunjukkan betapa depresi dirinya akan sebuah pernyataan cinta.

Kim Taehyung jatuh sangat dalam—terlalu dalam.

 **.**

Jika member lain tak menyadarinya, maka mereka adalah contoh teladan dari kebodohan. Jimin yakin semua menyadarinya, hanya saja tak tahu bagaimana cara mengajak Taehyung berbicara, atau bagaimana cara membujuknya untuk berhenti dan melupakan segalanya. Namjoon sesekali akan melirik khawatir Taehyung ketika _roommate_ -nya berada di dekat Seokjin, sedangkan Yoongi akan mendengus ketika melihat Seokjin bersama dengan Taehyung.

Hal yang lucu adalah bagaimana mereka semua tahu, tak melakukan apapun, menatap miris Taehyung, namun tidak berusaha mengatakan apapun pada Seokjin. Layaknya Seokjin ditakdirkan untuk menarik lalu menjatuhkan orang lain tanpa perasaan dan hal itu merupakan hal wajar yang tak dapat diganggu gugat.

Dan mungkin, memang itulah kenyataannya. Hanya saja Jimin sulit menerimanya karena kini Taehyung berada di posisi itu, siap dijatuhkan kapanpun—Taehyung yang merupakan sahabatnya, yang dengan bodohnya jatuh cinta tanpa sabuk pengaman dan rela menabrakkan diri pada bangunan berlapis baja.

 _(Jimin hanya tak tahu bahwa Taehyung telah jatuh berulang kali, sungguh. Ia hanya terus bangkit kembali untuk ditarik oleh Seokjin yang tak memiliki ide apapun tentang apa yang terjadi. Hanya untuk dijatuhkan, lagi.)_

Dua minggu setelah malam yang mereka habiskan di restoran untuk makan dan sedikit minum, di mana Seokjin mengatakan akan pulang lebih dulu dan membawa Taehyung karena yang lebih muda mabuk dan terlihat gelisah, Jimin kembali menghampiri sahabatnya untuk membahas masalah yang sedang terjadi. Masalah yang hanya dirasakan oleh satu pihak dan itu adalah Taehyung seorang.

"Bagaimana—" Taehyung berbaring di atas kasur Jimin, menatap langit-langit kamar seraya berulang kali melempar bola kecil dan menangkapnya kembali. "—cara agar _Hyung_ melihatku, Jimin- _ah_?"

Pertanyaan polos itu menusuk hati Jimin tepat sasaran. Taehyung yang hampir selalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya yang tak masuk akal, candaan yang hanya dapat dimengerti sekali dua kali, ataupun tawa dan senyum sumringah, kini hilang dan digantikan oleh Taehyung yang lemah dan putus asa.

Mematahkan hati sahabatnya jelas bukanlah sebuah kegembiraan bagi Jimin, tapi Taehyung harus menghadapinya. Patah hati takkan berlangsung seumur hidup dan jika ia bisa melewatinya, maka Taehyung pasti dengan mudah melakukannya. Jadi ia menarik napas dalam, tak menghembuskannya karena ia harus menyiksa diri sendiri di saat ia harus menyiksa sahabatnya dengan sebuah kalimat.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , kau tidak bisa memaksakan orang lain untuk ikut jatuh cinta."

Bola yang Taehyung lempar jatuh tepat di dahi sang Kim, seolah ikut memukulnya kembali pada realita. _Tidak nyata_. Namun dahinya terasa sakit, begitu pula sesuatu dalam dadanya. _Tidak nyata_. Hati pasti memiliki batasan dalam menahan rasa sakit, tapi Taehyung merasa ia tak memiliki batasan sama sekali. _Tidak nyata_.

Ia menatap nanar langit-langit kamar. Semua lagu bahagia tentang jatuh cinta adalah kebohongan.

 **.**

"Bagaimana cara mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai seseorang?"

Pertanyaan mendadak itu mengakibatkan Seokjin terkesiap. "Astaga, Taehyung-ku jatuh cinta?" Ia membulatkan matanya yang memang bulat, seolah berusaha menjadikan dirinya lebih menggemaskan daripada sekarang dan Taehyung terpaksa mendengus dalam hati karena, _tidak mungkin kau bisa menjadi lebih menggemaskan dari ini, Hyung_.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Tampak sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Seokjin memajukan bibirnya yang selalu terlihat berupaya menggoda Taehyung. Ia memerhatikannya sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangan, berusaha kembali fokus pada sarapan yang tak kunjung habis akibat terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sepanjang pagi.

Member lain sudah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, menyisakannya duduk di meja bar agar dapat menghabiskan sarapan sambil memandangi Seokjin yang mencuci piring, baru saja menyelesaikannya tepat ketika Taehyung melemparkan pertanyaan tersebut.

Dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, Taehyung mengikuti gerakan Seokjin yang mendudukkan diri di depannya. "Melalui tindakan?" Yang lebih tua menjawab ragu, kembali berpikir keras demi mencari jawaban yang lebih memuaskan. Seokjin tersenyum seperti yang selalu ia lakukan. "Kata-kata tak selalu berhasil. Kau harus membuktikannya."

Taehyung kembali bertanya, "Seperti?"

"Caramu memandangnya," Seokjin menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai pangkuan wajahnya, menjadikan Taehyung satu-satunya pusat perhatian. "Atau caramu menggenggam tangannya."

Tapi Taehyung merasa ia selalu memandang Seokjin seolah sang _hyung_ adalah dunianya, menggenggam tangannya erat tiap memiliki kesempatan dan melepaskannya sedikit lebih lama daripada seharusnya. Apa yang salah? Apa yang kurang?

Seokjin kembali memberikan saran yang tak dapat telinga Taehyung tangkap karena indra pendengarannya penuh dengan suara degup jantungnya yang menggila. Taehyung bisa gila hanya dengan membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan, namun jika Seokjin berkata bahwa ia harus menunjukkannya melalui tindakan, maka ia akan melakukannya.

Berdiri terlampau tergesa, Taehyung memerhatikan Seokjin yang memiringkan kepala bingung. Ia menatap Seokjin tepat di sepasang mata, beberapa detik sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya, meraih bagian kepala belakang Seokjin untuk menahan atau, entahlah, _gesture_ spontan? Taehyung tak tahu, tak mau tahu—semua terjadi terlampau cepat. Di detik selanjutnya, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada dahi Seokjin dengan sepasang mata terpejam dan sebuah harapan.

"Kim Seokjin," ucapnya setelah memberi jarak beberapa senti, menciptakan ruang yang cukup untuk mengeluarkan suara. "Aku mencintaimu."

Melepaskan tangannya dari tengkuk Seokjin, Taehyung dapat merasakan keberanian yang sebelumnya terkumpul menguap entah ke mana. Ia kembali ke kursinya, memutuskan untuk menghadapi Seokjin dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. _Mengertilah, Hyung_ , ia membatin ketika mendapati Seokjin membatu di tempatnya.

Resiko. Selama ini ia melupakannya karena terlalu sibuk mencari cara agar Seokjin memahami isi hatinya. Bagaimana jika setelah ini mereka takkan pernah bisa kembali sama seperti sebelumnya? Bagaimana jika Seokjin menolak untuk berbicara dengannya? Bagaimana jika—

"Taehyung- _ah_ ," semua pertanyaan dalam otaknya melebur ketika suara itu menari di udara. Seokjin tersenyum dan Taehyung pikir itu adalah pertanda baik jika saja ia dapat mengartikannya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya; ia tak bisa. _Aku mengacaukan segalanya_.

Di luar dugaannya, setelah keheningan yang terasa terlampau lama untuk ukuran detik, Seokjin berseru, "Benar sekali! Seperti itu!" Lalu mencubit pipi Taehyung gemas. "Kau mungkin seorang aktor sekarang, tapi kau tetap harus meminta izinku sebelum menjadikan diriku percobaan, mengerti?" Ia bercanda sebelum meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri, bingung dan begitu berantakan.

Mengacaukan segalanya terdengar seperti ide yang jauh lebih baik daripada penolakan ketiga.

 **.**

Jika terdapat sebuah _list_ yang terdiri dari orang-orang memiliki keberanian memulai percakapan dengan Seokjin tentang Taehyung, tentu Yoongi menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berada di dalam list tersebut. Teman satu kamar, umur hanya terpaut tiga bulan. Siapa lagi?

" _Hyung_ , Taehyung—" Seokjin menatap Yoongi, berkedip sekali, dua kali, lalu menolehkan kepala ke arahnya hanya untuk memamerkan ekspresi terluka. Yoongi tahu Seokjin tak ingin mendiskusikan ini, tidak setelah apa yang terjadi di dapur beberapa hari lalu di mana Yoongi menjadi saksi mata yang berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa. "—apa yang terjadi?"

Sang Min menyipitkan matanya ketika mendengar suara Seokjin menghela napas, meletakkan gitar yang sebelumnya ia mainkan ke atas lantai, lalu beranjak menuju rak di antara mereka untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tak dipedulikan oleh keduanya. "Tak ada yang terjadi, Yoongi- _ya_."

Terkadang, Seokjin adalah sosok yang dapat mencairkan suasana, menciptakan ketenangan di tengah keributan. Namun terkadang pula, Seokjin dapat menjadi sosok paling keras kepala dan gemar menyimpan segala sesuatu hanya untuk diri sendiri layaknya berbagi adalah sebuah dosa besar. Dan Yoongi—ia tak pernah menjadi seorang pemaksa.

"Jangan menyakiti hatinya, _Hyung_ ," ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan _dorm_ dan menyelesaikan musiknya di studio hingga larut malam. "Jangan menyakiti hatimu sendiri."

Tapi Yoongi tahu Seokjin akan berakhir menyakiti keduanya. Ia selalu tahu.

 **.**

"Aku jatuh cinta, Hyung," Taehyung melancarkan usaha yang entah ke berapa kali, tak tahu karena sudah terlalu lama berhenti menghitung. Lelah, tak ada gunanya. "Padamu."

Seokjin menampilkan cengiran sumringah. "Kebetulan sekali," ia menyentil dahi Taehyung sengaja. "Aku juga jatuh cinta pada diriku sendiri."

Yang lebih muda mengangkat sudut bibirnya, tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Seokjin selalu memiliki jawaban berbeda yang terus menyakitinya tanpa rasa berdosa. "Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta pada diri sendiri?" Pertanyaannya menyebabkan Seokjin membatu sesaat, terkejut dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Ia menunggu jawaban namun Seokjin berakhir tertawa dan menganggapnya berusaha mempermainkan percakapan mereka—tak menyadari bahwa Taehyung benar-benar tak tahu rasa mencintai diri sendiri karena yang ia rasakan hanyalah benci; pada dirinya yang kerap gagal menyadarkan Seokjin.

Taehyung tak tahu bahwa Seokjin, di atas semua orang, tak pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta. Terutama pada sifatnya, tubuhnya, perilakunya, isi hatinya, dirinya. _Semuanya_.

 **.**

Ketika jadwal Bangtan sedang berada di puncak kepadatan, tiap member akan memanfaatkan waktu sesempit apapun untuk beristirahat. Taehyung melakukan hal serupa—mencoba kabur dari perasaannya dengan menyibukkan diri hingga tak memiliki ruang bagi Seokjin untuk masuk ke dalam benaknya. Profesionalitas, ia ingin mencoba percaya.

Pengecut sejati, hatinya berteriak.

Semua member masih berada di dalam hotel di saat ia telah mengambil posisi nyaman di dalam mobil, menggunakan bantal leher dan memejamkan mata demi memuaskan kantuk yang tak kunjung hilang. Taehyung mencintai pekerjaannya, kehidupan _idol_ yang sebelumnya tak pernah mampir dalam angannya. Namun di saat tertentu, ia merasa lelah luar biasa dan hanya ingin pulang ke dalam pelukan hangat ibunya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi member lain untuk menyusulnya. Taehyung bergeming, dapat merasakan seseorang masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di sebelahnya. Indra penciumannya dipenuhi oleh wangi parfum yang ia hafal luar kepala, menghilangkan kantuk dan memicu jantungnya bekerja terlalu berlebihan untuk sebuah pagi buta.

"Taehyung- _ah_ ," panggilan itu menyebabkan darahnya berdesir cepat. Memanfaatkan pelatihan akting yang telah dijalani, ia memilih untuk berpura-pura hanyut di alam mimpi. _Demi profesionalitas_ , sekali lagi Taehyung meyakinkan diri.

Meski dengan kedua mata tertutup, Taehyung dapat merasakan Seokjin tengah memandanginya tanpa jeda. Ia menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tak membongkar akting murahannya saat itu juga, seketika merindukan sang _hyung_ terlepas dari tiap hari berjumpa. Kim Seokjin yang ia cintai, yang menolak pernyataannya berkali-kali, kini tengah memandanginya diam-diam. Taehyung tahu ia amatlah lugu karena tindakan sekecil itu membuatnya begitu bahagia.

Belaian Seokjin yang dalam sekejap terasa di kepalanya nyaris membuat dirinya melonjak di tempat. Taehyung berusaha mengatur napasnya, menikmati sensasi yang begitu nyaman dan berharga. Momen kecil tak terduga yang selalu membuatnya lemah hingga sama sekali tak memiliki kekuatan.

"Tae, Taehyung _ie_ ," suara Seokjin terdengar penuh rasa bersalah—menyebabkan yang lebih muda bertanya-tanya. "Maafkan aku, Taehyung- _ah_."

Di luar kesadarannya, Taehyung menangkap pergelangan tangan Seokjin yang masih membelai surainya pelan. Ia masih memejamkan mata, mengabaikan lompatan kecil yang secara refleks Seokjin lakukan akibat terkejut mengetahui bahwa ternyata ia terjaga. Taehyung berusaha mengabaikan dadanya yang terasa sesak akibat terbongkarnya satu kebohongan. Selama ini Seokjin mengetahuinya, menyadari arti dari pernyataan cintanya namun memilih untuk menanggapi dengan gurauan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung dikhianati dan merasa kecewa—juga lega di saat bersamaan.

Ia mencari telapak tangan Seokjin lalu menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu erat, tak mengatakan apapun dan memilih untuk mengabaikan genggamannya yang tak berbalas. Seokjin tak melepaskannya, tetapi tidak melakukan apapun pula. Taehyung hanya bisa semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, terutama ketika member lain satu persatu masuk ke dalam mobil dan menghancurkan keheningan.

Tiga puluh detik setelah mobil berjalan meninggalkan hotel yang menjadi tempat mereka menginap semalam, Seokjin membalas genggaman tangannya dengan bisikan yang memporakporandakan hatinya untuk ke sekian kali dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam.

"Kau penting bagiku, Taehyung- _ah_."

Bagi Taehyung, kalimat itu hanyalah penolakan dari ungkapan cintanya yang tak terucap.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _I got stuck in the end.. so..._

 _ **Reviews** would be nice!_


End file.
